1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device having a plurality of semiconductor constructs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional multi-type semiconductor device, wherein a first semiconductor construct having columnar electrodes on a semiconductor substrate is disposed on the upper surface of a base plate having a planar size larger than that of the first semiconductor construct; an insulating layer is provided in a part of the upper surface of the base plate on the periphery of the first semiconductor construct; an upper layer insulating film is provided on the first semiconductor construct and the insulating layer; upper layer wiring lines are provided on the upper layer insulating film so that the upper layer wiring lines are electrically connected to the columnar electrodes of the first semiconductor construct; a solder ball is provided on a connection pad portion of the upper layer wiring line; lower layer wiring lines are provided on the lower surface of the base plate so that the lower layer wiring lines are electrically connected to the upper layer wiring lines via vertical conducting portions; and a second semiconductor construct having a semiconductor substrate is installed under a connection pad portion of the lower layer wiring line (e.g., refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-142466).
In the conventional semiconductor device, in order to effectively utilize substantially the whole area of the lower surface of the base plate, one part of the connection pad portion of the lower layer wiring line is disposed in a part of the lower surface of the base plate corresponding to the inner side of a region where the first semiconductor construct is disposed, and the other part thereof is disposed in a part of the lower surface of the base plate corresponding to the outer side of the region where the first semiconductor construct is disposed, and then solder balls provided on the semiconductor substrate of the second semiconductor construct are joined to the lower surfaces of the connection pad portions of the lower layer wiring lines.
In the conventional semiconductor device, one part of the junction portion of the second semiconductor construct for the connection pad portions of the lower layer wiring lines are disposed at a position corresponding to the semiconductor substrate of the first semiconductor construct, and the other part thereof is disposed at a position corresponding to the insulating layer provided on the periphery of the first semiconductor construct, such that there is a problem that the other part of the junction portion of the second semiconductor construct, especially, might be damaged due to thermal stress caused from a difference of thermal expansion coefficients between the semiconductor substrate (silicon) of the second semiconductor construct and the insulating layer (resin).